


invitation

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Over stimulation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: It’s blood-hot and soft, twitching under his hand, filling again.The bitter taste of semen still lingers at the back of Dean’s throat.He can get a third out of his brother.





	

“Shit, baby boy…”

“Fu- uh… sorry, I didn’t - “

“S’okay.”

His thighs are quivering, clasped tight against Dean’s waist, curled over him Sam drops his forehead to Dean’s chest and Dean tangles his fingers in messy hair.

“Think you can get hard again?”

Sam groans and rolls his hips, dick barely softened smearing through the come on Dean’s belly. Sliding his hand down the long, long stretch of Sam’s back, ladder of ribs bracketing a knobby spine, Dean insinuates his hand between them and smears the tacky mess over Sam’s dick.

It’s blood-hot and soft, twitching under his hand, filling again.

The bitter taste of semen still lingers at the back of Dean’s throat.

He can get a third out of his brother.

“Maybe,” Sam whimpers, bony butt dragging little circles across Dean’s lap, ass clutching tight and Dean’s so hard he could cry, but he can wait Sam out for another.

Folding his legs up, knees pointed to the ceiling, Dean grips sticky fingers against Sam’s hips and hefts him up, lets him drop. Sam pushes on unsteady hands beside Dean’s shoulders, head hanging limply as he moves with Dean’s suggestions. Knees pressing against Dean’s ribs, balls a soft smooth drag against him.

There’s some hair just starting to come in. Peach fuzz on his balls. Sparse, gold spread of it over muscle hard thighs. Just a little under his pits Dean likes to tickle and tease.

His face is still satin smooth, cheekbones growing sharp as baby fat fades and there’s got to be some hair coming in there soon.

Dean wants to teach his little brother how to shave. Wants to wait until it grows in thick enough to turn to stubble, and rub his dick against it. Wants to swallow Sam’s dick down until his nose is buried in never-touched boy pubes.

Almost. Almost there.

“C’mon sweetheart, that’s it.”

Sam hisses when Dean squeezes harder, come drying and it’s pulling uncomfortably at Dean’s hair but it’s fine. Peeling one sweaty hand away from the firm not-quite-ripe peach skin of his brother’s ass, Dean pats around beside his pillow, finds the K-Y and squirts into his hand. Nudging Sam higher up on his knees to fit between their bodies and slick his dick a little wetter, Dean rubs up the stretch of tender skin between Sam’s legs, work his dick over slick and slow until it’s hard again.

“There you go.”

“Oh god.”

Sam whispers, quiet low hush that staggers over his lips, like this is a secret.

It should be.

Not like Dean has anyone to tell. Anyone to keep it from.

Except their dad.

It’s been years of curious touches and night hush moments and stolen beer sour kisses between them and Dad’s never figured anything out. Dean doesn’t think he wants to.

Bracing his heels on the bed that squeaks with the movement, Dean snaps his hips up and gets a hold on Sam’s waist. He shudders and drops onto Dean, all shivery tight and squirming. Dean pulls Sam to his chest, arms squeezing around him, fucks up into the hold of him as Sam rocks back, mouths across Dean’s chest leaving stinging little bites that won’t be more than pink crescents later.

Panting, Dean strains to brush his lips against Sam’s ear, messy hair and sweat and the heat of Sam’s pulse as Dean mouths lower, kisses the bone sharp jut of a collarbone and he can feel Sam’s hard dick between their bellies, coming again weakly and Sam’s crying a little, wet drops of it against Dean’s forehead.

All Sam says is ‘oh god’ on loop when he’s like this, fucked out and sore but he still keeps his legs spread over Dean, lax in his hold as Dean shoves in, burying himself there wet and pulsing.

Sam huffs, still a little high pitched whining, all his weight on Dean as he strokes his hands over Dean’s arms, blunt nails leaving him tingling, skinny fingers squeezing the muscle Dean’s putting on, measuring.

Dean stays there, just like that, flushed hot and spent and softening inside his brother. He’ll stay there until his dick slips out, Sam shifting and pouting as he scratches at a patch of dried come.

“Hey,” Dean says.

Sam hums, kisses over the bow of Dean’s lips.

“Bet you could get hard again.”

“Deeaaaan.”

“Come on, I’ll eat you out in the shower.”

“You’re so gross.”

Sam tells him. Lifts a leg to swing over him and carefully steps up from the bed, legs together.

He waddles in a way that’s clenched, stops at the door to the bathroom.

“What, are you waiting for an invitation?”


End file.
